


KENT

by Renata_x



Category: zyx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_x/pseuds/Renata_x





	KENT

KENT 1.0

[ckj×dw/美国西部/公路风]

男人开着货车行驶在州际公路上，春天气温回升太快，空气仿佛被塞进烤箱加压烘烤过，闷得人心慌  
车外挂着大风，满眼都是黄色沙尘，地平线处黑如重墨的云团在逼近  
沙尘暴快来了

“damn it！”多次尝试打电话对方都是忙音，男人烦躁地把手机往旁边一扔

一直沿着平直公路开最容易犯困，男人渐渐有些走神，黄沙弥漫视线模糊，看不清前路。等到他猛然清醒，面前横亘了的一截钢制电线塔距离车头只有几米  
猛踩刹车转方向盘，轮胎与粗糙地面摩擦发出尖锐的声音，也幸好货车车厢没有重货，否则就是车毁人亡

男人骂骂咧咧地跳下车查看，抬头发现路对面停了辆迈巴赫，忽略被电线塔砸得面目全非的车头的话一定价格不菲  
而隔着这俩倒霉迈巴赫，另一个男人也在看着他

他看了看电线塔，让电话信号断掉的罪魁祸首已经很明显了

男人明显有些欲言又止，但他也没空管闲事，打开车门握住把手，准备上车  
回头时那人还站在车后面，一身昂贵西装现在倒显得有些可怜，一直看着自己

“上来”  
他踩上踏板，居高临下看着他

那个人明显愣了一下，犹豫地绕开迈巴赫走上前，满头沙尘格外狼狈，他抬头，有些堂皇

“您要到哪里去呢？”

男人心想这人怎么这么啰嗦 刚想说不上那你就呆这儿喝风吧，目光却注意到变形车头底下一大滩透明液体，断掉的电线时不时爆出火花

男人暗道不好，直接跳下来把还在磨磨唧唧的人连拖带拉塞进了副驾驶

车发动时那人还没反应过来，在副驾上动来动去如坐针毡  
“可是您还是没有告诉我您去哪里”

话音刚落，被甩在后方的迈巴赫爆发出惊天的巨响，火焰瞬间将车吞噬

那人扭过身去看，满眼难以置信

“车都在漏油了你还敢站在旁边，生怕死不了是不是？” 刚刚的爆炸把男人也震得差点没稳住方向盘，他把那人拎上车就是看见车在漏油，但也没料到会这样恐怖

“不是的！我只是……”那人连忙反驳，声音渐渐没了底气

“没看见？眼瞎是理由吗我的总裁大人？” 他莫名有些来气，要是他没经过，或是他没把那人拎上车，后果简直不敢想象

他斜睨了一眼旁边的人，那人面对着他侧靠在椅背上，脸上有点脏兮兮的,准确的说全身都有些脏兮兮的，手垂在身前，上面还有几道伤口  
看这样子他可能是一个人开车，然后电线塔被风吹倒，万幸没有砸中驾驶座才让他捡回一条命

看这养尊处优经验白痴的样子爬出变形的驾驶室应该费了不少力气

叹了口气，懒得再训人，他偏过头注意到那人头发间有几颗亮晶晶的东西

伸出左手，从他头发里摘下一颗碎玻璃

“别动” 男人制止住他想抬手的动作，一边留意路况一边帮他摘掉玻璃渣  
碰到那人头发时男人发现到他整个人还在微微发抖，脸色苍白，应该是真的吓到了

也是，平日高楼豪车伺候，哪见过这过命的场面

男人犹豫着把手放在他头顶，那人头发全部用发胶固定在脑后，露出高挺英俊的眉骨，但举止总是像个小孩子

轻轻拍了两下以示安慰，“你叫什么名字？华裔？”

那人没推开他放在自己头顶的手，任他摸着，“中国人，来加州谈生意，本来打算自己开过州际回酒店，没想到……”有些懊恼地说

他点头，“中国人，在美国工作，叫我LAY就好”

前方路况不怎么好，LAY收回了手，张艺兴看了眼路况，又缩进了椅背里

车窗外风速不断加大，被吹起的不光有沙子，还有树枝等等碎屑，时不时砸在车窗上，在车内听得格外清晰

刹车踩下，“不行，能见度太低了，只能等沙尘暴过去” LAY把车停在了路边，张艺兴闻言有些急躁，但也明白这样开下去迟早会出事

“那今天就一直待在车上？”

“你可以选择下去”

手从兜里掏出来一包烟，丢给旁边的人

张艺兴接过，看清烟的名字，“你抽kent？”

LAY挑眉，“不行吗？”

“我以为像你这样……不会抽女士烟”

“命要紧——你抽不抽不抽就给我”LAY心想这人真的过于啰嗦了，他在公司开会是不是也是这样叨叨叨叨叨叨个不停的？

张艺兴摇摇头，把烟还给他，“不喜欢薄荷”

点上火后LAY开始隔着烟雾打量这个人，眉骨鼻梁高挺，头发后拢，长得和自己其实有些相似

当然还有个被自己嫌弃了一辈子的酒窝

好好的大男人要什么娘兮兮的酒窝？

张艺兴还是没系安全带侧靠在椅背上，大概是薄荷味不怎么好闻，眉头一直皱着，嘴巴轻抿挤出酒窝

其实到他脸上比在自己脸上好看……LAY心想

无法开窗的缘故，车内气温一直在缓慢上升，谷地沙漠地区本来就闷热，现在待在密闭空间里甚至有些呼吸加重

张艺兴偷偷看着那人，假装正在用八风不动的姿态走神

空气受热膨胀，在给肌肉与心脏加压，促进血液奔流

“给我支烟吧”张艺兴说

LAY没问他为什么要，直接给了他，他觉得他们抽烟的原因可能差不多

火点上，张艺兴像壮士赴死般吸了一口，一大口

然后就是惊天动地的咳嗽

薄荷味直冲大脑呛得人发晕，张艺兴一边咳嗽一边摸索车窗按钮要把烟头丢出去，一开窗差点被风糊了一脸 然后他又满眼生理眼泪手忙脚乱地去关窗

“喂你疯了吗？！”LAY帮他关了窗，看他一边拿手拍掉头上的沙子一边差点把肺咳出来，手伸过去帮他顺气，这下头发里不仅有玻璃渣还有十足十的沙子，就像是不知道往哪儿蹿了一圈的野猫

张艺兴放弃一般侧靠着椅背，男人给他顺气的手却到了侧脸

“还好，脸没划着”LAY看着他的眼睛，那人陷在椅背里，整个人仿佛小了一号，眼睛却明亮无比

张艺兴感受着男人手上传来若有若无的温度，说:  
“你知道，我为什么要抽kent吗”

“因为”

“kiss ever never teach.”

所以接吻无师自通

张艺兴环住lay的脖子将他朝副驾驶拉，和他接吻，而lay扳起他的下巴强迫他抬头，更贴近地吻下去，就像是雄兽狩猎一样，都想要把对方拖入自己的领地

相撞又分开，摩擦出血腥味，用力吸吮对方的唇舌，恨不得将所有力气耗尽

到最后lay掐住张艺兴的下巴把他朝自己方向扯，下手可以说是狠毒，张艺兴轻叫了一声，眼泪差点激出来，只能顺着他的方向靠近

起身就是居高临下的姿势，却还是被钳制住接吻，下巴被扳起看不见脚下，张艺兴几乎是连磕带撞地跨过手刹等等仪器，直接被扯到LAY身上

lay看着眼前这个西装革履优质精英以受制的姿态跨坐在他双腿上，眼角还有泪光，只觉得下半身鬼火乱窜

许是不愿意被人用这种眼光打量，张艺兴站起身，双手按住LAY的肩膀把他按在了座位上，在他颈间舔吻啃噬  
LAY感觉到那个人毫无章法的亲吻，没轻没重，低笑一声，手滑进了张艺兴的衬衫里面，如愿感觉到那人一个激灵

靠近他耳边，故意把热气喷在他侧脸: “是个雏儿就别装老练，乖”

张艺兴这个姿势简直是为了被扒而准备的，男人绕到他身前解开皮带扣，不消使力就把那人下半身扒了干净

未经人事的身体紧致干燥，lay握住他颜色浅淡的茎体上下撸动，咬住他胸前的红樱，牙齿细细研磨着乳尖，坏心向外拉扯  
“呜……别咬”那人裸着下半身坐在他腿上，脸上一丝一毫的表情都落入LAY眼中

手探向后方发现已经有了不少液体，但对于雏儿来说还是容易伤到 LAY不打算用润滑剂，食指中指并拢不断按压着穴口，用指甲捻平周围的褶皱 “啊…别这样…啊…你别乱动…”张艺兴重要部位接受着几重刺激，眼神开始迷离，男人故意分开双腿，让那人跨坐的姿势打得更开，私处完全暴露在空气中  
二指浅浅插进后穴，向两边撑开，低温空气刺激着内壁让他发出惊叫，男人感觉得到他在努力收缩后穴，一巴掌打在他挺翘的臀部，发出清脆的响声  
“别急，等会儿让你爽”

手指在后穴翻搅，带出一股股透明液体，每次按压内壁都会得到那人的呻吟，LAY看见他前端已经开始流出液体，知道快来了，便停下了所有动作  
后穴被停止刺激的空虚让张艺兴回过神，抬起头满眼眼泪地看着他，结果LAY也同样看回去

张艺兴有些哀怨，凑上前抱住了他的肩膀，光裸的胸口贴着那人的牛仔衣料  
他用外人绝对没有听过的语气说  
“哥哥，我要”

想象一下平时高层冷峻精英现在衣衫不整即将高潮红着眼眶对你说这样的话，视觉听觉过于刺激以至于LAY差点就打算把他按在座位上干

“自己上来”表面八风不动示意那人自己解开拉链  
张艺兴从他腿上下来，大腿内侧被压起了红印 拉开拉链露出被内裤束缚着的凶器  
LAY抬腰便于他脱下内裤，性器离那人丰厚的唇只有几厘米

想到因为爆炸就吓得颤抖的那个人，他还是放弃了一些出格的想法

到时候再说吧

张艺兴紧紧环住他的脖子，找准位置，男人注视着两人渐渐靠拢的下身，手扣住他的腰帮他找位置  
第一次让受制方主动本来就艰难，只进去了前端便把张艺兴搞得满头大汗

“我不行……你帮我”

LAY扶住他的腰缓缓往下按，车内只听得见张艺兴细碎的喘息 到底时两人都松了口气，lay从后面环住他免得摔下来，挺腰开始运动

甬道内滚烫狭窄，像一张小嘴不停吮吸着进入的器物，张艺兴趴在他肩上，发出咏叹般的呻吟  
身上衣服都还没褪去，一身昂贵西装上沾了白色不明液体，LAY搓揉着那人饱满的臀部，拉住他的手让他抚摸二人交媾的地方

“好好看看我是怎么操你的”  
张艺兴脸红得滴血，用力想挣开手腕，却被男人大力一顶，叫声陡然变调

适应了这样的节奏就感觉姿势不够契合，lay托住张艺兴的臀部起身，一瞬间整个人的重心都在下降，被顶得更加深入  
“你放我…啊…放我下来…”

LAY腾出一只手把座椅放平，另一只手嵌进丰满的臀肉，沾了不少液体，把张艺兴放了上去  
深灰色的座椅显得那人白得透明，毛毡料的材质扎人，搞得张艺兴不停地扭动  
“你看看你，这么多水，就这么想被操？把满是液体的手放在那人面前

张艺兴闻言难堪地偏过头，不想直视他的眼睛

“想要什么？嗯？”男人故意退出去，性器顶着穴口打转，不停摩擦着那人大腿根 那人难耐地扭动身子，把后穴往男人那边送，却被男人躲开

张艺兴快哭了，被情欲冲昏头脑做不出反应，鬼使神差地叼住男人的手指，小舌扫过指间，吮吸，模拟交媾的动作，等男人收回手时还在意犹未尽地跟随  
然后他在男人灼热的注视下分开双腿，用指间翻开臀瓣，露出翕动的穴口

“我要，哥哥操我”

“操，骚货”  
LAY直接欺身上来，两个男人让这个空间无比逼仄，张艺兴一条腿抵住车窗，另一条腿M字曲起，对着LAY门户大开，下身湿得一塌糊涂，看得见被动作翻出的媚肉  
LAY抓住他的脚踝让他夹住自己的腰，把人圈在双臂之间，那样可以看清楚他每一个因为情欲而展露的表情

浪奔刘海上梳一丝不苟，怎么看怎么是干别人的样子，现在却面色潮红被人变换着姿势干，反差令人血脉喷张

LAY审视着身下人的脸，加快了顶撞的速度，持续的刺激让张艺兴叫声不断，“哥哥…啊…啊…慢一点…”

顶弄了几十次后叫声突然变高，直接操射了  
张艺兴脱力地倒在座椅上，整个人都软了下来  
男人向前一步半跪在座位上，抬起他的双腿，让他下身都悬空，全身呈L字，下半身只能借力在两个人交合处

张艺兴接受了这个有些屈辱的姿势，前端的欲望解除之后后穴的快感便被不断放大，巨大的性器撑开每一处褶皱，车外狂风大作，车内只剩下淫糜的水声，重重顶在那个点上时还会发出甜腻的叫喊

张艺兴侧头看见窗外黄沙满天，突然很好奇要是在狂风中被他按在车前盖上侵犯是什么感觉

而LAY在想，如果有车经过，会不会注意到车内发生的事情，他有一种冲动，想把身下的人暴露在空气中，让他哭让他叫让他高潮让他羞得无地自容，让别人观赏他狼狈不堪的模样

“要不要，我把车窗打开？让路过的车看看你的样子？”男人一边动作一边托起他的双腿，姿势巧妙让他没法并拢双腿，滴水红肿的下身暴露无遗

“不……不要……”意识涣间张艺兴听清楚了男人的危险打算，挣扎着想要制止，却被抱住无法动弹  
男人作势要打开车窗，把他一塌糊涂的下体朝着窗外  
“不要……求求你……别这样”张艺兴无力地哀求，手搭在男人手臂上，掉了眼泪

Lay当然不可能真的把窗给打开，不过是想取得完全控制权，得寸进尺

“求人是这么求的吗？一点诚意都没有” “啊！！LAY将中指刺进他的后穴，同性器一起，整个甬道又被撑开一寸，已经超过了快感而是剧痛

“哥哥求你……不要这样……”张艺兴抓住男人手臂，声音细小

哥哥 老公 爸爸  
天知道他喊了些什么

LAY终于把他放在座椅上，抽出性器送到他嘴边，“来，舔舔”

张艺兴看着要戳到他酒窝的性器，眼泪瞬间就下来了  
然后一发不可收拾

LAY心想完蛋了过火了把人惹急了，马上凑过去把人从座椅上扶起来不停拍着背

“我……我凭什么啊……是你自己把我往车上拖……”  
“一夜情就一夜情…你还老是这样…非要我求你…”  
“我凭什么啊我……我他妈初夜……初夜被你这么搞你是不是傻逼啊……”  
越说越憋屈，眼泪越来越多，说到最后脏话都出来了

“我不好我不好(作者ps:有点奇怪哈哈哈？)，我的错咱不乱来了好不好？？？”——渣男语录

发现止不住，“要不……你上我？”——渣男妥协

张艺兴闻言一边哭一边笑，不停揉着眼睛“你真的是傻逼”

轻轻吻上他的唇角，不像是做爱时的吻

“好好做，对我的第一次放尊重一点”

——————TBC————  
液液液俺写完啦！！每次写着写着就要母爱泛滥说了八百次写blow结果还是下不去手[扶额

两周之内第二弹


End file.
